The Cursed Mother and Son of the Hearth
by BuzzyGreek
Summary: Others think of her as the 'peaceful, kind and gentle goddess' but reality her heart is numb and cursed. She feels nothing but sadness, no hate, no regret, no love, only sadness, and her only escape is the hearth in the middle of the Olympian Chambers. As the Giant Wars approaches her curse is being lifted but will it happen for her son, as he travels with the Argo naughts?


_The Cursed Mother and Son of The Hearth: Chapter 1: Prologue._

A cursed girl who appears in a form of a 8 year-old wearing a simple brown dress with light brown hair with a red tint and sad red eyes, sits in the middle of the Olympian throne room next to the hearth, others think of her as the 'peaceful, kind hearted goddess' but reality her heart is numb. She feels nothing but sadness, no hate, no regret, no love, only sadness, and her only escape is the hearth in the middle of the council chambers. There she feel the slightest bit of emotion, that alone brings warmth to her cursed, numb heart, sometimes it talks to her and asks her to do tasks and she does with the slightest bit of fear and determination she feels because she knows if she doesn't humanity and the gods all die.

Ever hear the term 'heart of the west' 'fire of the west' or 'spirit of the west' those terms refer to the hearth that stands tall and proud on Mount Olympus. One day the hearth whispers to the cursed girl "Marie Levesque and Lord Pluto." The voice sounds powerful and ancient. Then the flames shows a woman with gold brown hair.

"May I ask why?" replies the red eyed girl, who looks at the woman.

"They'll have a daughter that will be useful in an upcoming war." The hearth spirit explains.

The small girl sighs and takes one more look at the woman who's currently telling people's fortune before standing to put her plan into action.

_14 years later_

A brown-red-tinted haired girl watches Hazel Leveque the daughter of Lord Pluto the King of the Underworld and god of Riches and the dead, sacrifices herself and her mother to kill Alcyoneus the bane of Pluto/Hades and delay Gaia/Terra primordial goddess of the earth.

A little confused she says to herself "How is she useful if she died before the actual war?"

"Because she'll be back." Not expecting the spirit to talk, the girl jumps to her feet with slightest bit of shock she manages to feel, surprising the Olympians whom are having a meeting or more of a family argument.

"Are you alright sister/aunt" The Olympians say simultaneously apart from Dionysus who's asleep and Hephaestus whom just looks a little worried.

"Fine" Replies Hestia the Goddess of Hearth and Home and patron goddess of Family very quickly.

"Are you sure sister?" Ask the Goddess of marriage and Queen of the gods, Hera.

"Yes, I'm sure." With that said the Goddess of Home goes back to the hearth and listens as her family goes back to arguing amongst one another.

As she sits down she hears the hearth whisper "One down seven more to go."

"What was that?" Questions the small girl.

The hearth goes quiet and the only sounds she can hear is the shouting of her family and the cracklings of the wood in the hearth.

_World War II_

"Maria di Angelo and Lord Hades" A voice whispers to the Hearth goddess as a picture of a woman with dark brown eyes and dark hair appears the flames. Some sympathy worms its way to the small girl's heart.

"Hasn't my brother had enough heart break" Questions the red eyed girl.

"Yes, but their children are needed." Is her reply. The girl sighs growing tired of never feeling anything other than sadness, growing tired that she must hurt her family to survive that her form starts flickering. "Don't, please don't fade I swear the curse _will_ be broken just, not yet, after the war with Gaia it will be broken."

"When, I've been waiting for the past three-thousand-years to feel something other than sadness when will it end?" The flickering goddess asks tiredly.

"About fifty years and two wars, I swear on myself and The River Styx that this curse _will_ be broken." With that said the hearth and its flames rise to a tremendous height of a hundred feet from its usual forty feet before returning to normal as thunder is heard above. As the small girl sees the oath she feels more hope than ever before.

Hestia smiles "Very well." Then a question the never thought of before is presented to her "I never thought about this before but who cursed me?"

"You were cursed the moment you were swallowed by your father, I don't know how or by who just when."

She gives a small sad and grateful smile and sets to work on Maria and Hades.

_Towards the end of WWII_

Hestia watches as Zeus kills Maria di Angelo, as Hades curses the oracle, as he dips his children in the River Lethe and puts them in The Lotus Casino to wait for the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War.

She changes the scenery of the flames to Hazel Leveque who is currently in judgment and sentenced to Elysium but declines for her mother to be pulled out of The Fields of Punishment and put in The Fields of Asphodel along with her.

"Lord Zeus and the mortal actor ." A powerful voice whispers to a small girl sitting next to the forty foot tall hearth in the middle of the Olympian Throne room.

With a curious tone she asks "I thought my brothers took an oath to not have children."

The voice chuckles and answers amused "Even something as powerful as the River Styx won't stop males from reproducing."

Hestia gives a small smile "Won't the child be hunted down by Hades?"

"Yes, there will be two children, one roman, one Greek both important the Greek will be hunted, the Roman will be given to Lady Juno and Lady Lupa." The Ancient voice explains.

She nods and plans on bringing the attention of to the attention of her younger brother Zeus.

_5 Years Later_

"Frederick Chase and Athena, Poseidon and Sally Jackson." A voice interrupts as a small red eyed girl as she watches the daughter of Zeus.

"Already, the war must be getting close." The girl in the brown dress thinking out loud. Because the spirit never asked for two couples.

"Indeed it is merely eighteen years until the curse is broken and the wars are over." At this Hestia feels more relief and happiness than she ever felt before. She sets to work on the children as fast as she can with slight excitement.

2 _Years later_

"I don't know how else to say this so I just will, you must have a child." The usual strong ancient and powerful voice now while still sounding powerful is nervous and timid.

"I cannot I'm a maiden goddess." Replies the slightly more saddened goddess.

"Actually if you pull some of my fire I will give a form but you must put you blood in him, or her, it's random. It'll take a full six months before he, or she, is born but he, or she, will be your fatherless blood son or daughter. Also he, or she, matures faster so you must raise him, or her, and explain the curse and to tell no one of the curse. If he, or she, says something and Gaia hears it she'll just enhance it."

As Hestia nodded as small ball of flame floating in front of her. She summons a knife, cuts her hand and puts it inches from the flame, there is a spiral of golden ichor is pulled toward the flame, kind of looks like a horizontal tornado. As the ichor travels from the hand to the ball of flame it starts to turn blood red as the spirit takes the immortally from the blood. As more ichor is taken from Hestia more flesh on the flame is formed. After an hour the flame is now a fetus and the flames pulls the fetus to the middle does whatever mother do to fetuses as Hestia is pale and close to passing out from the blood but not before she hears.

"Sorry should have warned you about that." She barely processes that before she passes out on the cold marble floor.

_6 months later: The Winter Solstice_

"Your son's ready, here you are." A quiet, kind yet powerful voice says to a small girl next to the Hearth in the Olympian council room that at the moment is filled with shouts and threats. A tendril of flame hands the crying baby to the hearth goddess as she ages from 8 to the late twenties. As the crying continues and she tries to calm him the voices in the throne room seize.

"Umm, sister dear, who's child is that?" Asks Zeus the God of the skies and King of the Gods.

"Before you freak-out," Because she know her brother " he's mine," her answer brings everyone different expressions, Artemis looks disappointed, Poseidon looks hurt the rest looked at her in shock, as Zeus comes out of shock he's outraged and opens his mouth to yell she adds quickly "but he's fatherless," at this everyone looks confused. She explains and everyone is astounded whilst Athena is Curious as she always is when she learns something new.

"Couldn't you of had a daughter so I could have her in my hunt she would have been useful." Asks the Goddess of the moon and the hunt, Artemis.

Hestia shrugs "The gender was random." Forgetting to put that part in as Artemis nods.

"Will he be staying in Camp Half-blood?" Lord Zeus asks being wary of a child of Hestia as she's the most powerful of the gods

The woman acts to look thoughtful for a minute before answering "I will raise him."

Zeus shakes his head "I'm sorry sister but you cannot laws forbid it." Though sounding sincere."

She conjures up her most desperate and pleading voice "Please brother, this is all I ask for in the past three-thousand-years and he's my first immortal or mortal child." As she looks up with pleading eyes from her baby while she rocking from side to side.

Zeus grimaces everyone in the throne room knows if Hestia begs you lose. He presses his lips together thinking of ways to give her, her wish.

At last he sighs "I'll put it to a vote, Ok?" He says looking around the throne room thinking everyone will understand. He knows everyone wants to raise their own demigod child but he can't just say _no_ to his eldest sister. He sighs in relief when everyone nodded to his plan agreeing to his judgment.

"Ok, all in favor of allowing Hestia to raise her son raise their hand." The King of the Gods says in a booming voice. Everyone raises their hand.

"All apposed." He booms again. With all hands down Hestia grins and walks back to the hearth to take her usual spot while cradling her sleeping new born son. Once she sits down her grin falls off her face only to be replaced by a sad smile.

_3 Years later_

Hestia watches the four year-old Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase and the nine year-old Thalia Grace who is currently running away from her mother after giving Juno her brother Jason. While hugging her three year-old son who is on her lap watching with her learn how to deal with the curse. Despite not being able to feel it, she knows she loves him.

Hestia's son Pyrrhus or rrhus for short sit's on his mother's lap. He has unruly shoulder length hair that looks like each strand of hair is a long thin tendril of fire and like fire it flicks and curls, but follows the laws of gravity. His irises are like a bright fiery maelstrom that swirls and twists but cannot hide the taint of melancholy and compassion.

He know he's supposed to mature fast, but to have the maturity of a thirty year-old made him feel slight shock when next to the hearth. He doesn't feel it but he knows he loves his mother.

_3 Years later_

Hestia and the 6 year-old Pyrrhus watches a twelve year-old Thalia Grace and a fourteen year-old Luke Castallen as they find a nine year-old Annabeth Chase.

"Anyone else for the war?" the goddess asks the hearth.

"No apparently the rest found their match on their own. Just rest and wait until you have to send Pyrrhus to Camp Half-Blood." A Powerful voice replies to the girl.

Hestia nodded going back to watching the two girls and one boy.

_3 Years Later_

Hestia and Pyrrhus watch as Perseus fight's Alecto and the Minotaur before going into camp. They watch as he does his first quest and give the Master bolt back to Zeus.

_1 Year Later_

As Hestia and Pyrrhus watch Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson and Tyson journey fight the Canadians they also talk about camp.

"Will I be going to camp soon, mother?" Asks the fiery haired twelve year-old.

"After these two finish on their quest." Responds the saddened Hearth goddess.

"Very well, mother why do I feel saddened?" Question the slightly confused bright orange eyed boy.

"Because you don't want to go." He nods and goes back to watching the three Greeks on their way to camp.

They watch as they go to the sea of monsters, retrieve the Golden Fleece and revive Thalia.

"So that's why she's important." Mutters Pyrrhus. Hestia nods.

"It's time for you to go to Camp." The Hearth goddess says sadly.

"Alright I'll go tomorrow." As the boy imitates his mother's tone.

**(Authors Note) Alright that was my first chapter to my first Fanfic, tell me what you think where did I go wrong what did you love, flames allowed but keep language mild. Please follow I will do my best to keep it up to a weeks' worth of writing every chapter and update every eight days. Thank you for reading have a good day.**


End file.
